Tips
This is just a collection of tips gathered from throughout the wikia. This may be translated a bit as well. Playing from a Different Time Zone (Additional Clocks):Go to Control Panel ->Clock,Language, and Region->Add clocks for different time zones->Click on show this clock ->Select the location of the server which you are playing at. HK:HongKong JP:Tokyo then click apply and Ok. Useful for players playing in foreign servers. Tips: Uncategorized (Beginner Building Tips): There are actually more places where you actually build than you think. Try building near stones or ridges of water. You can also hit the spacebar jump to allow you to build on top of rocks or bridges. (General Warfare Tips):Make sure you always bring potions and food joining wars (General Warfare Tips):Be sure to listen for the sounds of hidden scouts. (They make muffled walking footsteps) (Official Shop): Obtaining Official Shop is important as it allows you to obtain MAX AV at a relatively low Level (HideSearch): Always be wary of hidden scouts! The best time to look for them is generally between PW recovery frames and while moving. Listen to the sounds that hidden scouts make such as muffled footsteps they make while hidden. Try to uncover as many hidden scouts as you can. Uncovering hidden scouts is an important role of a bow scout. (General Warfare Tips): Cost is always limited on the battlefield but healing quickly tends to drain a large amount of your cost. So in order to save cost, try using Lesser Regenerate Potions when no enemies are around or while you walk towards the battlefield. (General Warfare Tips):It's good idea to bring multiple types of potions since you'll never know when you'll need them or have extra cost to spare. (PW Tips):Beware the PW does not recover while you using a skill. Note that trying to skill and using items can cancel the PW recovery frame. The best way to get PW efficiency : Wait for PW recovery→Use Skill→PW Recovery→Use Skill and so on. Generally recommended to use PW wisely while sapping. (Cliff Climbing Tips):First rule towards climbing cliffs: Calm Down! Try approaching a cliff spot from about half a step away, so you can land on the cliff. Then face the camera towards the middle, crouch down and jump with "W+Spacebar." There are various amounts of cliff jumps, so try to remember to as many as you can! You can visit Climb for tutorial videos. (Ranged Skill Tips):When attacking faraway enemies you cannot see (ie: above a cliff). Look for enemy hp recovery numbers and aim there. This is generally one of the best ways to get PC damage (General Warfare Tips):Camera Angle matters! By changing the camera angle during an attack, you can change the range of your skill to go farther or closer or even strike more enemies. Try experimenting with different camera angles for the best result. Also camera angle is important towards finding hidden scouts, you may only find hidden scouts that are in your Point of view. So try playing around with camera angles.~ (General Warfare Tips):Remember not to overabuse sidestep! Sidestepping has a slight delay after use making yourself vulnerable to attacks which can led to your quick death. (General Warfare Tips):Everyone has a limited Point of View which only lets them see certain things. Try attacking enemies from their blind spots or places where they can't see you for best results. (Sorcerer Tips):Use Ice Javelin during an enemies' delay time, that way you can ensure a hit most of the time. Typically aim for skills such as Heavy Smash,Dragon's Tail,Sword Rampage,Hellfire,Blizzard Caress,Judgment Ray or sidestepping enemies. (Sorcerer Tips):Try to reuse casting before it wears off; don't let it expire when you face a large crowd. (Warrior Tips): If you get stunned as a 2H, switch to a shield to reduce the amount of damage you take in order avoid taking large damage. (Scout Tips): If you get rooted, use viper's bite right when you are about to get hit. That way if you get stunned, most of the stun time will be wasted on the ground allowing you to escape faster when you get up (or avoiding more attacks). (Scaffold Tips):You can use scaffolds as a tiny radar to watch out for chim as a knight you can place a scaffold by the enemy keep to keep an eye out for summons (Scaffold Tips-Range Classes):You can use the top of a scaffold to increase your field of vision to attack more enemies. (Ledge Tips-Jump attacks): You can cancel the jump frame for certain skills and make them instantaneous if you use them by a ledge such as by an ledge of a cliff,bridge or scaffold. This applies to skills such as Behemoth's Tail,Dragon's Tail, and Earth Stamper. Tips-What Not to do (Building Tips): Do not build eclipses or obelisks by the ally keep. (Buildings Tips):Do not build things at corner eg: building lots of Arrow Towers at a faraway crystal (Building Tips) Do not build anything that cannot be defended (Item Tips): Do not just spam bacon (General Warfare Tips):Do not enter war below level 15. Killing mobs is faster! (General Warfare Tips):Do not break root or attack stunned enemies with weak attacks! (Bow scouts should not attack roots or stuns) (General Warfare Tips):Do not spam knockdown attacks otherwise it'll give the enemy time to recover pw and hp to prepare to counterattack (General Warfare Tips):Do not summon a giant when there are three or more enemy knights up with no allied knight. Category:Misc Category:Guide